The Presence of Renesmee Cullen
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Eighteen years after the face off in Forks, Carlisle and Esme come to Volterra in hopes of reforging a friendship with Aro. They bring along Renesmee to show that things have been progressing the way they said they would. During a stroll through Volterra, Alec and Renesmee start to talk and he reveals things about himself that he's never revealed before. Alec x Renesme fluff.


So this is my first forray into Twilight Fanfiction. This story has been in the works for some time because I simply wanted to capture the right emotions and feelings. It's just a little Alec x Renesmee fluff that for now is done but I may come back and add a second chapter to it.

Renessmee Cullen is, as of this story, portrayed by Lucy Hale. Also I took some creative liberties with certain sections of the story. Anyways R&R and above all else enjoy.

* * *

**Modern Day Volterra - Alec's POV**

"Alec?"

Turning my head swiftly I eyed my master, my maker Aro who was eyeing me with peculiar interest. I must have lost myself to thought because whatever he'd said before that I didn't hear.

"Yes master?"

"Would you be so kind as to…escort our guests here? I would ask Jane but she seems to be in one of her moods," he stated.

Nodding my head I left the room, my expensive Italian shoes making not even a squeak as I walked. I knew of course who was waiting in the lobby. Many of the Volturi Coven members felt him foolish for coming here but I've always been the brains behind things.

Carlisle Cullen and his mate Esme had taken it upon themselves to drop in for a visit eighteen years to the day since that stand-off in Forks. Today was supposed to be the start of rekindling the friendship between Aro and Carlisle. I admit I felt a pang of sadness when Carlisle decided to leave. He had been such wonderful company, intellectually and personally. Carlisle radiated a sense of compassion and goodness. Something that wasn't readily found in the vampire world.

Secretly I had found the emotions roiling off Carlisle to be rather intriguing. But I would never admit to it and I would never betray my maker. Aro had saved my life and the life of my sister.

Wandering into the lobby I found Carlisle and Esme waiting in seats gently talking to one another. The emotions I felt from them now would normally have made me feel sick however right now a pang hit me. A painful pang. I pushed the feeling aside as I gave them a small nod.

"Follow me," I spoke, my voice soft but firm.

The doors opened again and I turned to find out who the soul was who had stumbled in here of all places. Many things happened to me that I had not experienced in over a thousand years. My undead heart felt like it was suddenly racing with new life and speed, I felt sudden urges and attractions but most importantly I, Alec of the Volturi, found myself utterly and completely speechless.

Renesmee Cullen looked breath taking as she swept into the room. She wasn't as graceful or as silent as the vampires but she didn't need that. She didn't need to be silent. Any man or boy in the vicinity should be slaughtered if they did not look at her and give her the attention she deserved.

"We thought we would bring Renesmee with us. Just to show Aro that everything is still going the way we assured him it would," explained Carlisle.

"Uh…yeah…yes. Umm…right…right this way," I said, turning on my heel and moving swiftly to the elevator.

Had I just tripped over my words? Impossible! This one girl, this perversion of two races could not sway me any.

Never.

* * *

I wasn't exactly paying much attention to what was being said. Instead I immersed myself into the depths of my mind. Since Rensemee had shown herself here I had done nothing but trip up and show emotions I knew I lacked or didn't have.

"_It's just a faze. Nothing but a faze,"_ I assured myself and I found myself glad Edward wasn't here.

The last thing I needed was to give him ammunition to come after me with . . . or god forbid he attack me because I had feelings for his daughter.

"_Wait what?" _I asked myself.

Before I could delve any deeper into what I'd just confessed to myself I took notice that the room had gone eerily silent. Glancing up I found Aro, Marcus, Caius, Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme all staring at me, some with concern, some with annoyance but only Carlisle and Esme seemed to have patient, understanding looks on their faces.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I said would you be so kind as to give Rensemee a tour of Volterra? It must be awfully boring for her to be stuck here listening to us talk. Not to mention you seem rather distracted yourself. Some fresh air might do you some good," said Aro.

Nodding my head in agreement I move and swiftly left the room, Rensemee keeping an easy pace beside me. Nothing was said between us for the moment. She remained very silent and kept her own stoic and regal appearance up until we reached the courtyard.

"I'm good if you want to just leave?" she suggested.

"Excuse me?" I asked, eye narrowing.

"Oh please. You're telling me you want to spend the next few hours with a teenager?"

She had a point. She had a very valid point. I would like nothing more than to simply walk away and do something that did not require my being in her presence. Nonetheless I was given the task to show her around Volterra, a task I would not shirk so easily.  
"Be as that may I was tasked with showing you around Volterra," I responded. "This way."

"You mean you were requested?" she corrected. "You don't actually have to show me around."  
"Aro does not ask requests he gives orders that we follow Miss. Cullen," I countered. "He is my master. My maker. I am happy to do what wills of me."

She went quiet and I began to suspect she either didn't like my answer or was trying to figure out some witty remake to come back with. Finally she let out a sigh.  
"Do you always do as you're told?" she asked.  
"Yes," I answered. "Aro is my maker, my master. He saved me and made me what I am. I owe him an endless debt."  
"Sounds to me like Chelsea has her hooks in you really well," she mumbled.

I stopped and gave Renesmee my full attention now. What on earth could this child mean by that?  
"What does Chelsea have to do with anything?" I asked.  
"You mean you don't know?" she asked seeming quite surprised. "Have you never thought it suspicious that almost all of you have some sort of power? Have you never thought it suspicious just how easily you all give yourselves Aro?"

I can't say that I ever have...at least not until now that is. Thinking about it I began to realize that Aro did indeed surround himself with powerful, gifted vampires. Not all of them had gifts but in some ways those without them were more powerful than those with.

"Wow, he really has done a number on you hasn't he?" she asked, causing me to lock eyes with her and hold her with a very penetrating stare.

"Be mindful of what you say to me. Aro is my…"

"Master? Yeah, yeah I get it. In truth though Alec do you not know about Chelsea's gift?" she asked. "My father's told me all about it. You see she can bond vampires together. It's how she keeps everyone so tightly loyal to Aro," she explained.

"I know this. He uses it on new recruits to keep them in check," he explained.

"Oooookay," she drawled and for some reason I knew she was hiding something. "Well since you're here let's play twenty questions?"

"What?" I asked.

How on earth do her family keep up with her? She moves from topic to topic so quickly and she seems to just flit from one emotion to the next like she hasn't a single care in the world.

"What's your name?" she asked. "You're full name by the way. I already know it's Alec but is that short for something?"

"Alexander. Alec is the Scottish interpretation of it. Why do you care about that?"

"I'm fascinated by the Volturi. Not like enough to join them but I like to learn things. Learn about them. Plus you kind of interest me," she pointed out.

I felt the corners of my lips twitch at those words. Something about them sparked something inside of me. I don't know what it was or why but it was something. Something warm.

Something real.

"My full name is Alexander Thackeray Blackwood," I finally answered, speaking my full human name for the first time since I'd been turned.

"It's a pretty name," she stated. "I assume then Jane is also a Blackwood?"

"I do believe the point of twenty questions is that you ask, I answer and now it's my turn?" I pointed out, amused at her sudden shock of my knowing this silly human game. "I have been around for a very long time Miss. Cullen. I'm well aware of trends. Twenty questions happened to be all the rage in the nineteenth century."

"I see. Well then Alec, what do you want to know?"

"What is it like walking between worlds?" I asked. "Unlike us who appear inhumanly beautiful and stick out you can blend in. You can eat like they do; you're not tempted like we are to drain them. You can freely walk in the sun without worry about someone noticing you...well you know what happens when we go into the sun. What's that like?"

I had hoped to find some dominance over her. Not that I needed it I already knew I was stronger, faster and more intelligent than she was.

"Depressing," she answered.

Not the answer I was expecting.

"Elaborate," I stated.

"I was born half vampire and half human but in truth I belong with neither. To humans I'm beautiful and strange and they always feel something is different about me. Vampires look at me, most with disgust seeing me as a perversion of their species," she answered, giving me a much deeper answer than I thought possible from someone so young. "I walk both worlds but belong to neither. Knowing that I don't belong makes things hard some days."

I stared at her for a few moments watching the sadness wash over her. Deep inside I felt a seething hatred for any who dare tell this creature, this Goddess she didn't belong. Of course I crushed that back down after I felt it. I hadn't felt in years I wasn't about to start now.

"What's your story?" she asked. "Everyone has one."

Now she was impressing me. Normally it was what's your favourite color or what's your favourite song? Renesmee was actually trying to understand and know me.

"To explain my story to you we would need countless hours that neither of us has at the moment," I responded.

Within moments I felt her touch my face. My eyes flashed up to hers wondering just how much tact she didn't seem to have. Did she think touching me was safe?

"Don't say then. Let me see?" she said, her voice soft.

Staring into her eyes I could see all seven colors of the rainbow shining back. I didn't fight it, I didn't resist. I opened my mind back into the deepest recesses and brought forth the memories of my past. Moving slowly I took her hands in mine and held them gently on either side of my face.

"Go ahead Renesmee. Take a look," I said, no longer wondering why I was so open with her.

* * *

**Year 800AD – Village in Europe**

"BURN THE WITCHES!"

"LET THEM BURN FOR THEIR SINS!"

"BURN THE WITCH TWINS!"

The streets of the small town were filled with the angry, hateful cries of the villagers as they marched towards the home of the feared Witch Twins. Leading the group was an old man, a Cardinal of the Catholic Church. Dressed in billowing robes of black, red and white he held an old, weathered bible in one hand and a cross in the other. Inside the small home their mother ushered them into the back. Wrapping cloaks around both of them she looked at them, sadly. Her beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair had made her the fancy of every male in the village. Her husband already lay dead in the town as he tried to protect his wife and children from the deranged motives of the clergy and the superstitious villagers.

"Show some decency and come out witches," came the voice of the Cardinal. "We will come in and take you if you resist."

"Momma," said the girl, clearly terrified.

"Hush Jane, now Alec take your sister and run as far and as fast as you can. Don't ever look back. Just know that I love you both," she said hugging her twins. "Now go. Alec, Jane go! Now!"

Grabbing his sister's hand Alec opened the back door and ran. He heard the loud slams against the front door before a crashing thud. He heard a shrill scream as their mother put up a fight, the sound of steel being unsheathed and then their mother went silent.

"The back door! They've escaped!"

Alec grabbed Jane and ran even faster, almost dragging her across the back alley behind their house. Jane was a seventeen year old girl with luscious blonde hair just like her mother. She was sweet, cheerful and above all else a lady. Her eyes, a deep forest green, same as her father, always held warmth to them. Alec was taller than his sister, with dark brown hair like his fathers. He was strong and decently attractive. Like his mother he had beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to be calculating things.

Ever since they were young things happened around them. Those who were nice to them and their friends found themselves unable to explain the good fortune and luck they fell into. Those who were cruel and malicious to them and their friends found themselves falling ill, falling into misfortune and bad times. It was the latter that now accused the twins of being witches.

Jane fell with a grunt, getting dirt on her hands and dress. Alec helped her up, handing her, her bag again before taking her hand and running again.

"Come on Jane. We can't doddle here anymore," he said.

Moving around a few more houses they found themselves closer to the main gate. Standing guard was a friend of Alec's, another boy by the name of Christian. He was the son of a soldier and destined to become one himself. Christian could see them both and knew exactly what was going on. By law he was to apprehend the witches and bring them to the angry mob to be burned at the stake.

Alec and Christian locked eyes for a moment before Christian moved and began to crank the handle to lower the drawbridge. Alec breathed a sigh of relief as they stood there waiting for the bridge to go down.

"Thank you Christian. We're in your debt," he spoke.

"Just get out of here quickly. I can only hold them for so long," he replied.

"Come with us Christian," said Jane, grabbing his arm. "Come with us please?"

"I can't. I have to stay here. Now go," he said. "Quickly!"

Rushing over the drawbridge Alec and Jane ran as fast as they could. Behind them they could hear steel meeting steel as their friend fought against the mob. They could hear a few gasps as he cut down a few men but in the end the mob still pursued them. Reaching a stone wall they began to climb, Alec helping his sister first. Once Jane was part way up he began to climb as well. Everything was going well. Once over this wall they'd be able to run deep into the woods and fade away as a distant memory.

With a shriek Jane fell back, a piece of rock slipping out from the wall. Alec reached out to catch her, resulting in losing his footing and falling as well. Right into the waiting arms of the mob. Both children screamed and fought to get away but they were quickly beaten and bound with rope.

"Let us go!" Alec roared at the Cardinal.

"Silence you demon!" he hissed, slamming the bible across Alec's face.

Alec grunted his face in pain as he glared up at the Cardinal. This horrid man had taken his papa, his momma, his best friend and now he was going to kill his sister and him. This was not the work of God; this was the work of the devil.

"TO THE SQUARE!" he shouted and the villagers cheered.

Alec grunted as they dragged him back the way they'd come. Passing the bodies of his father and mother lying face down in the dirt. Seeing them, so still and so pale frightened him more than he cared to admit. Dragging them up a giant woodpile his hands were bound around a stake set in the center. Behind him the same was done to his sister Jane.

"Please don't do this. At least not to Jane. She hasn't done anything. If you have to burn someone then burn me but let Jane go!" he cried out.

"SILENCE WITCH!" the Cardinal screamed, slamming the bible in his face again. "You're little whore sister is just a much to blame as you are for the deaths in this town. Did you really think you could get away with murdering people through witchcraft? I hope you're ready to be judged when you reach the gates of Heaven and get cast into hell."

Stepping away from the two teens he made his way over to a viewing platform and stood before the crowd of people. Placing his bible open before them he looked up as if he were preaching in the church.

"Today we come to bear witness to the burning of the witch twins. Demons who took on the guise of the most innocent of us. Children," he spoke. "Today we show the devil that we will not be misguided. We show our Lord and Saviour that we can see deception when it is cast in front of us. Today we will make our Lord proud! For it is said when you come into the land that the Lord your God is giving you, you shall not learn to follow the abominable practices of those nations. There shall not be found among you anyone who burns his son or his daughter as an offering, anyone who practices divination or tells fortunes or interprets omens, or a sorcerer or a charmer or a medium or a necromancer or one who inquires of the dead, for whoever does these things is an abomination to the Lord. And because of these abominations the Lord your God is driving them out before you. You shall be blameless before the Lord your God. Deuteronomy 18:9 – 14."

Lighting five torches he handed them to the leaders of the mob. Taking a seat the crowd turned around and began to chant, "Burn! Burn! Burn!" over and over again. He could feel Jane struggling to get away; he could hear her whimpering as she tried to escape. He didn't want to die either but there was no way he was getting these ropes off.

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm so sorry," he cried.

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault," she replied. "It's these bigots and their superstitions."

He breathed in deeply as he watched them all lower the torches against the lowest branches. Almost instantly the fire began to eat away at the wood, slowly burning its way up towards him and Jane. He struggled even harder, trying with all his might to get free. Jane began to scream in fear as she fought back. The Cardinal just sat there smiling as he spoke to other members of the church who had come to oversee the burning.

"Please Cardinal I swear we aren't witches. We don't know why things happen they just do. We don't mean for them to happen!" he shouted, trying to reason with him. "I swear on my life we aren't witches. Please don't burn us."

Glancing at some of the faces he recognized he tried to plead with them.

"Advar! Why? What did we do?" he cried out to the man who had been like an uncle to Jane and him. "Cara! Lydia! Please? Please don't let them burn us? You know us. You know we don't practice witchcraft! You know this. Please!?"

Nothing they just sat there and watched them. The heat began to get so terrible and the pain became overbearing he focused on feeling nothing. Nothing at all. He tuned out everything including the terrible, agonizing shrieks coming from Jane who was focusing only on the pain. He felt a single tear escape his eyes as he realized with a crushing weight he would die without marrying, without reproducing. He wouldn't get the joys of seeing his baby, of being with the woman he chose to love. It was then he simply stopped feeling altogether.

Suddenly the pole snapped and an unbearable pain erupted through his body. He convulsed and screamed as something very cold and strong held him down. Looking up he saw the stranger with the red eyes looking at him lovingly.

"It will hurt only for a little while. When it passes you will feel strong and new again. Alec you are a precious, incredible young man. I promise when you wake you will have a place to call home and people to call family," the man spoke.

During the three days of pain he was aware of the countless screaming and razing going on in the village. People being slaughtered and held against their will so his saviours . . . the angels who had saved him could feed on their blood. Oh yes he was aware of what they did and he knew deep down that he wasn't an angel but that didn't change the way he felt.

Upon waking up he felt strong and new like the man had said he would. Sitting up he glanced over to see his sister, beautiful as ever waking up as well. The man gave a soft laugh as he aided Alec to his feet. The man's touch was cold yet something about it felt safe and familiar.

"Alec. Jane," he said, looking between them. "Such beautiful immortals. I'm certain you're very thirsty so I have a gift for you."

Aro turned quickly and threw the shaking, quivering Cardinal before them. The man was dirty and terrified and the scent wafting off him was mouth-watering. He looked up at the two children he'd tried to burn and started whimpering again.  
"Lord have mercy on my soul..." he started.

Alec grabbed the man by his throat and hefted him into the air, snarling. Jane was beside him their eyes both crimson in color. They were so beautiful the Cardinal might have mistaken them for angels if he didn't already know the truth.  
"Mercy? God won't show you mercy you worthless maggot," Jane hissed.

Alec knew something was very different about himself. He could feel it inside of him; welling up inside his chest. Black vapor began to flow out from underneath him rising up towards the Cardinal. He didn't flinch he didn't move; in fact he didn't care. He felt stone cold, like his new exterior was a reflection of his interior. Cold, dark and emotionless.

He could Aro laughing as he watched in glee. His hands were clasped together while the other two, Marcus and Caius stood by with slight wonder in their eyes. The other guards stood by watching as well, a few of them still picking off the last of the village.

Turning his attention back to the Cardinal Alec saw him sort of stay there unspeaking and sort of dead looking. If it weren't for the heartbeat and the warmth of his skin he would think he was dead.  
"I...I can't see!" he cried. "I'm blind!"

Letting go of him Alec sidestepped and allowed Jane to get in some fun. The second he decided to release his hold on him he started screaming again, able to see and feel once more. Alec could hear bones breaking and Jane giggling as she tormented the man. The second she broke the skin though and blood began to flow from the wound Alec turned, snarling in hunger. A hunger he never knew existed. An overwhelming sensation overtook Alec and he lunged, sinking his teeth into the side of the Cardinal's throat.

The man screamed and screamed as Jane followed his lead, the two of them biting and sucking back the blood that poured from the vein. Behind them they could hear Aro keeping the others at bay while Alec and Jane ate. When the Cardinal lay limp and dead Jane and Alec recomposed themselves.  
"Such beautiful immortals," said Aro, placing a hand on Alec and Jane's shoulder. "Come children. Your new home waits."

* * *

**Modern Day - Volterra, Italy 2020 - Alec's POV**

I stared, unblinking into the pools of chocolate brown eyes that were Renesmee Cullen. I finally realized she had grown into a young woman since last we met and her powers had evolved since then to. Even on that fateful day I knew destroying her would be wrong but I would obey my master and savior; to the very end. Renesmee looked at me with such remorse and pity I couldn't help but turn away from the intense emotion.  
"How...terrible," she spoke finally.

The Cullen's were a decent enough coven with no real intention of trying to overwhelm the Volturi. I knew that, several others knew that, hell Aro knew it, but his fear...correction, his paranoia always got the best of him.  
"I understand you a little better now," she stated.  
"Oh really?" I asked.  
"I now understand why you don't let anyone but Jane and Aro anywhere near your emotions. You've locked them away," she stated. "And with good reason. I don't think I'd have had the self-control you had to endure that."

I looked past her into the distance now thoroughly annoyed. Not that I felt insulted, more like she'd nailed it head on. I did keep my emotions in check. Well restrained, locked up and threw away the key actually.  
"Tell me Renesmee why are you so curious about me?" I asked, our game of twenty questions seemed to have ended.  
"You're intriguing and mysterious," she stated as if it should be obvious. "Not to mention gorgeous. What girl could resist if you wanted to charm them?"

Certainly not the answer I was expecting. Had I been human I think my face might have started to turn red. Feeling the corners of my lips twitch I nodded once.  
"Well this is where I bid you good night," she said softly as we stopped in front of a grand hotel. "Sadly I did not inherit the ability to not need sleep."

Chuckling lightly I watched as Renesmee turned and sauntered off towards the hotel she was staying in. She turned her head just slightly to regard me and smiled.  
"Careful Alec. If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a smile," she grinned, teasing me.

Watching her walk into her hotel I gently brought my hand up to my face and realized I was indeed smiling.

"_Stop!"_ I told myself, going stoic again but smiling soon once more.

I realized then that my stone like demeanor had been cracked and broken down and my cold, un-beating heart had begun to thaw all from being in the presence of Renesmee Cullen.


End file.
